You'll Get What You Need
by mspolapotter
Summary: Two lonely hearts find themselves together after a journey of longing for what they thought was their destiny. Songfic of You Can't Always Get What You Want by the cast of GLEE


Here i am again. Well, I guess you know me basically for non-canon fanfics. Here's another non-canon pairing, and it's my first fic about them, so I hope you like it.

Oh yeah, and i'm also known for being gLeeky :L the song is _You Can't Always Get What You Want _by the Cast of Glee

* * *

**_If You Try Sometime, You'll Get What You Need_**

_an RL songfic_

_

* * *

_

_You can't always get what you want,  
You can't always get what you want,  
You can't always get what you want,  
But if you try sometime,  
You might find you get what you need!, get what you need!_

_I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
Oh I knew she was gonna meet her connection,  
At her feet was a foot-loose man._

Ron watched as the bride slowly walked down the aisle, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her in his life.

Soon, she reached the end of the end. He beamed at the grooms men and laughed with them for a while.

"The groom is so lucky to have you today as his bride," Ron said. "If I could I'd run away with you now."

Suddenly, Hermione flung her arms around him and began crying.

"Stop it, Ginny'll kill you," he said, surprised. Hermione never hugged him like this before. This kind of hug was reserved for Harry. This is the first and last time she will hug him like this.

"You are honestly both the best and the worst best friend anyone could ever have," she replied.

"Thanks for the compliment," Ron said sarcastically. She slapped his arm playfully. He just smiled. "Go on, Harry's waiting."

For one last time, she tossed him a radiant smile.

_(No you can't) You can't always get what you want, (oh No)  
You can't always get what you want, (What you want)  
You can't always get what you want, (Can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometime,  
Well you might find you get what you need! (Hey) what you need!_

And then the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman," said the priest.

From across where he was sitting, Ron could see Luna, staring at the couple at the altar.

_I know that look_, Ron thought. It was the same look that he has when he's staring at Hermione, full of longing, full of love and full of depression, because he can't be hers.

Luna was looking at Harry like she was in love with him.

***

_And I went down to the demonstration to get my fair share of abuse,  
Singing, We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50 amp fuse (50 amp fuse) (sing it to me)_

After the ceremony, the venue was changed magically to become fit for the reception. There were draperies of red and gold and the tables were adorned with red-and-yellow-rose centerpieces. There was a pool of solid gold in the middle which served as the dance floor. She sat down at the nearest table.

"This seat taken?" Ron asked, meaning the one beside Luna.

"Nope," she replied. "Be my guest."

_You can't always get what you want, (oh no you can't)  
You can't always get what you want, (oh oh)  
You can't always get what you want, (can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes,  
Well you just might find you get what you need! (yeah, aw)  
get what you need!_

"I saw you earlier," Ron said casually offering her a glass of champagne.

"Huh?"

"I saw you," he said again, "staring at Harry."

Luna's eyes widened. _How the hell did he find out? No matter. Just act cool_. "So?"

"Don't play that game, Luna," Ron replied with a laugh. "I've played it a hundred times. I know that you love Harry. You stare at him the same way I stare at Hermione."

"You too, huh?" Luna sighed, sipping champagne.

"Yep," Ron said. "Been in love with her since the day I first laid eyes on her."

"Same here," Luna replied. "At least we have each other."

"Cheers" Ron offered, clinking his glass with Luna's and gulping down the rest.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

You can't always get what you want, (can't always get what you want)  
You can't always get what you want,  
You can't always get what you want, (can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes,  
Well you just might find you get what you need!

Then Harry and Hermione entered. Both of them clapped. Luna felt comfortable around Ron. She didn't have to pretend that she was always happy and contended when she was with him.

After they ate, the newlyweds had their first dance together as husband and wife. Soon, they were joined at the dance floor by other couples.

"Come on, let's dance," Ron said, pulling Luna up.

"What—? Hey!" she complained.

"No complaining," Ron said putting a finger on her lips. He put his hands on her waist and put her hands around his neck. "Let's do this right, okay?"

For the rest of the song they laughed more than they danced. Everyone was looking at them, either smiling or pointing.

_You can't always get what you want,  
You can't always get what you want,  
You can't always get what you want,  
But if you try sometimes,  
Well you just might find you get what you need!_

_Not bad,_Luna thought. _Ron and I would make a good couple._

"We'd make a good couple," Ron said in low voice, when he thought Luna couldn't hear.

"Huh?" Luna asked, meaning for him to say it again.

Ron blushed. "Nothing," he replied with a toothy grin.

_Oh man, did he just say what I was thinking?_

***

Luna walked out of the reception and soaked in the sunlight outside.

"What're you doing here, sunshine?" somebody asked. It was Ron. "Things got too sweet for you?"

"I guess," she replied and proceeded to kicking a rock. "Life's not fair."

"You could say that," Ron allowed, "or you could look at the bright side and say that someday you'll get something better. That's how I've been surviving all this time."

"Really?"

"Yep." The two of them sat down on the grass, even though Luna was wearing a flowing gold gown.

"Daddy always said that I can't always get what I want," she replied. "So I learned to be contented."

"That's right," Ron agreed. "But if you try, sometimes you'll get what you need."

Luna smiled at Ron and he smiled back.

Yeah yeah yeah

_You can't always get what you want  
You get what you need  
Oh Yeah What you need_

"Both of us didn't get what we wanted," Luna said.

"But I think we both got what we need," Ron finished.

"Cheers," Luna said. She flung her arms around Ron and pulled him a little closer so that she could kiss him.

_GET WHAT YOU NEED_

* * *

I hope you guys like it, and if you did, please let me know, and if you didn't, well, please let me know too and I'm sorry coz I just can't please everybody.


End file.
